


A tale for a secret love [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: At the moment, I imagine stories that happen in fairytale worlds.Charles is a prince, or maybe it's Erik? They 're lovers but must hide in one of the secret chambers of a castle. There is a balcony where they meet and they make love all night until dawn. When the morning comes, they can't be seen together.





	A tale for a secret love [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I imagine stories that happen in fairytale worlds.  
> Charles is a prince, or maybe it's Erik? They 're lovers but must hide in one of the secret chambers of a castle. There is a balcony where they meet and they make love all night until dawn. When the morning comes, they can't be seen together.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170719084529548227.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Tale for a Secret Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571735) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer)




End file.
